


Doctor Who RPF: More than just a colleague

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Colepaldi, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, One Shot, RPF, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: „Now I know who he is!“, Suddenly a young man shouted loudly, „For that you always used to rave about so much, he even made the reason why you joined our theater group because one day you would like the same job like he wanted to do.“When Jenna asks her best friend Peter to accompany her to a class reunion, she has no idea how much this weekend will change her life.(This is an RPF, it does take familiar things that are read everywhere, but most of the characters have nothing to do with reality.)





	Doctor Who RPF: More than just a colleague

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation at the beginning: This one shot was not written to hurt people (I think that unfortunately there are other possibilities), but was purely in my imagination.
> 
> However, if someone does not want to read it, then of course that is understandable, even I do not read everything.
> 
> I wish all others much reading pleasure.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who RPF: More than just a colleague

 

Cardiff/Wales/Europe and Blackpool/England/Europe.

 

Peter looked at her questioningly after asking him for something he had not expected.

„Please, it's a class reunion and I do not want to ask my brother to join me again.“  
„So it's more like a guy who could be your dad?“

Jenna shook her head, explaining that she just did not want to go there alone. And who was Peter that he would simply refuse?

Besides, spending a whole weekend with her, without the knowledge that they would each return to their own apartments after filming, what more could he wish for? Of course he would never tell her that. At least not now.

„Of course I'll accompany you to the class reunion, I can not let any guys talk to you all the time“, he put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady sound of his heart. Sometimes she wondered how she deserved such a friend, who would just walk miles without hesitation just to get her the best chocolate in the world.

And sometimes she wondered if at such moments he really did not realize how much her heart was beating, her hands were getting wet and she just wanted to kiss him more than anything else. But this would not allow Peter, he always said that he was too old and no girl would care for him.

And she wanted to call out to him that she was interested in him, that she wanted to stay with him forever, and yet she did not, knowing that it might destroy her friendship.

„When do we have to be there?“  
„It's in a week“, she answered, „unless it's canceled, but I expect that less.“

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before suddenly leading her to her bedroom.

„What you up to?“  
„It's late and tomorrow we have a big day of shooting ahead of us, so it would be better if we sleep a bit now.“

He had taken off his sweater and trousers, so now he was only in the T-shirt, which read "Trust me, i'am the Doctor" and was a gift from Matt, and underpants stood there.

He pulled her along so that she had no opportunity to strip herself of her clothes and wrapped her in his arms. Of course she wondered what was going on, but at the same time she had to admit that she was comfortable with him. No other man could hold her as if she were the most important in the world.

'One week', he thought, 'a week before I'll tell her how much I love her.'  
„Sleep now, it's going to be a really long day tomorrow“, he whispered softly, falling asleep the next moment. She, on the other hand, could not. Here she lay, with her best friend and the man she secretly loved, but could never say, sitting in bed together with her back cuddled against him. But she told herself that such moments alone will be rare and she should enjoy it more. Turning to face him, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep within minutes.

The morning started really early, but when she wanted to get up, she pulled down a bit and her lips collided with his, but shortly afterwards he fell back onto the bed and slept on.

He had kissed her, he had kissed her in his sleep and would not remember it when he woke up, but she would always have that moment in her head.

But Peter by no means slept as he pretended he was awake and wanted to repeat it, but right now he would have to hold back, wait until the weekend and then surprise her.

The weekend came faster than expected and although Jenna was pretty nervous, she was greeted warmly by the others, but nothing more.  
„Do not worry, they're probably just jealous of having such a wonderful guy to accompany you. I mean, how many Scots can Blackpool already have?“

She shrugged and pulled him to the others as someone called her to him. Looking confused, the couple went to the woman, who gave them a key card. Mind you, a single one. Jenna wanted to clear up the misunderstanding, but Peter just hugged her and grabbed the key card.

„Thank you, you know, my Girlfriend just does not want us to make our relationship public. We'll see us tomorrow.“

He took her away from here and into the hotel, where a room was reserved for them. As soon as the door closed behind them, she turned to him and glared at him angrily.

„Say, are you still feeling well?“  
„Why should we get separate rooms, Jenna?“  
„Because that's the way it is for friends.“

He smiled and moved closer to her, keeping his distance.  
„Look, I do not know why someone should book two extra hotel rooms for us, if one is enough. Besides, we've already slept in a bed together.“

„This is something else! And since I do not feel like any stupid sayings, you will spend the next two nights somewhere else, I do not care where, by all means not here!“

„Well, I will, but, Jenna, you just do not get it, but that's not my fault.“

And, shortly afterwards, when he was gone, she burst into tears. She loved her colleague and best friend as much as her ego Clara did for the Doctor, but neither Peter nor the Doctor himself would engage in a relationship.

She should have left the show at the beginning, as she originally intended, but Peter had to be so funny and yet he had the heart in the right place (or maybe the hearts? She sometimes did not really know it.)

Matt (Smith) had told her when he said goodbye that she should have as much fun with Peter as he did with him. Of course she had laughed then, she just could not imagine that a man of his age would have fun with a woman like her.

But the opposite had turned out. Peter was humorous, a little sarcastic, but also affectionate. When she could not come to the filming one morning because of a cold that had reached her overnight, he had gone to her without hesitation, taking care of her the two days.

And now she was lying here, in the middle of the bed, weeping, crying in the knowledge that her love will always be one-sided.

By now he had decided to take a little walk, but he also did not want to stay away too long. Sure, Jenna was mad at him, but he had also seen her fight with herself.

He hated arguing with her, but even more he hated having fallen in love with her. Women of her age would have wanted someone to go to the gym three times a week, in a stupid magazine, on the Internet, wherever, get the title "Sexiest Man Alive" and where you would not be ashamed to show up with him ,

So it would be better for him to keep his own feelings for themselves, since they were one way or the other.

He decided to return later to the hotel room, after all, he still had the key card to sleep on the couch. He would talk to her in the morning before they went to the meeting.

„Did not I tell you to sleep somewhere else?“  
„Good morning“, he grinned, but remained lying down, „I slept on the couch, that's elsewhere.“

She rolled her eyes before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Well, that was not a good start, he mused, getting up himself to take his clothes and wait to go to the bathroom himself. Unfortunately, she seemed to deliberately give herself time so that after a few minutes he knocked on the door and asked if everything was alright. There was no answer, and when he opened the door, he could see her sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.

He sat down to her, even though the room was quite narrow, and she looked up. Tears ran down her cheeks, but he pretended he did not care. Because that's it.

„I hate arguing with you“, she admitted and he just nodded, put her arms around her and just held her close. Although her tears did not dry up immediately, they gradually became less.

„And“, he asked smiling, „are you alright?“  
„Yes, but we can still stay here for a while.“  
„In the bathroom? Not the best place to do it“, he suddenly stood up, lifting her onto his arms and carrying her into the living room of the hotel room. She could not help but laugh at his action.

„You're an idiot.“  
„But I'm your idiot“, he grinned broadly, before settling her on the couch. God, how gladly she wanted to kiss him, but since he would turn away, she suppressed that desire.

„When do we have to be there?“  
„In two hours.“  
„Then we have some time left“, with which he pulled her close and put his face on her head.  
„You know, they are still wet.“  
„Anyway, besides ... Oh, it's not that important.“

She snuggled, which they often did, but this time it seemed different. Her best friend this time did not seem to think of letting go, but only reinforced the hug.

„We should really get ready“, she finally freed herself from him and he let her go, even if he would have liked to sit here forever. But she was here for a class reunion, not because she intended to get closer to him.

„Do I look so good?“  
„Yes, all well“, she reached for his hand and pulled him with him.

The meeting went well, but when some of her former classmates persistently claimed Peter, she could not help feeling a sense of jealousy.

„Now I know who he is!“, Suddenly a young man shouted loudly, „for that you always used to rave about so much, he even was the reason why you joined our theater group because one day you would be the same Job like he wanted to do.“

It had become quiet.

Jenna lowered her eyes. True, she had raved about Peter Capaldi as a teenager, but that was a long time ago. At some point, this just went away and she focused on other things.

Peter, on the other hand, just stood there. The words were still ringing in his ears. The woman he loved more than anything else swarmed for him? She became an actress just because she wanted to be like him?

Well, he became an actor because one day he wanted to play the doctor but never would he have thought that he himself would be the catalyst for that.

„It's been a long time“, she said quietly, „I can not rave about anyone anymore“, she swallowed, her hands clasped together and she was more nervous than ever, „when I've fallen in love with him.“

Well, that was probably a very interesting class reunion.

„But knowing I'll never feel the way I do, I decided to do it for myself...“

Suddenly he stood in front of her, pulled her close and kissed her with everything he could give her. When he let her go, she suddenly ran away. Peter stood there first, shaking his head and running after her.

He found her sitting on the stairs in front of the hotel entrance, her head resting on her knees. She seemed so lost in that moment and he could not help but sit down to be quiet.

„I've never intended to fall in love with you“, she admitted quietly, „because I knew you would not reciprocate.“  
„Why do you think that?“  
„Do not you know it? You always said that you were too old and that you do not want to have any relationship.“

He laughed suddenly, before he got up and she was like him. Confused, she looked at him, but he just pulled her close.  
„Oh, you know that sometimes you are really stupid? And no, that should not be an insult now“, he grinned.  
„How can you still like me after I admit I was a crazy fangirl? Everyone else would have long ago turned away.“

„Already forgot that in front of you is a nerd who collects Doctor Who articles from his early childhood, draws pictures of it, today still hung like crazy on his e-gittars and has fallen madly in love with his co-partner?“

She just looked at him questioningly, but he laughed.  
„Oh, kid, if one of you is crazy here, that's me.“

He suddenly changed the position so that his lips were almost on hers.  
„I love you, Jenna-Louise Coleman, and should you still really have doubts, then I still have enough time to prove it to you.“

She just shook her head. „And I was always afraid that if I told you, I would destroy our friendship.“

Peter only smiled as he kissed her once more, but this time in a different way than ever before.

Yeah, maybe the class reunion was not as embarrassing as she had expected it to be.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Five years later ...

„Another class reunion?“, He asked while his wife gave him the invitation.  
„Looks like it“, she nodded.  
"Nobody can believe that or any of them, we're really married, even though the media has been constantly reporting, Mrs. Coleman."

Jenna smiled because she had kept her surname, but Mrs. alone should point out that she is just married. Peter dropped to his knees and rested his head on her stomach.

"What do you mean, is it enough to shock her alone with this one, or should we take the ultrasound pictures from back then?"

She laughed. Yes, that was Peter, her colleague, best friend, fiancé, father of her first child, husband and soon father of her second child.

And she could not imagine not knowing all this.

The end...

**************

And they continued to live happily together as a family ... in another timeline, which unfortunately remains hidden from us.


End file.
